Taken Away
by Serenity6456
Summary: Life seemed to be going just fine, when suddenly it was thrashed apart from news, or rather an order from her father, Aeka say goodbye to Earth and hello to a life destined to one you shall never love.
1.

  
  
  
  
*How dare he? How could he...my own father, do this to me? I thought that he knew how I felt about arranged marriges, how I hated them with a passion, and wanted to marry for love instend of money. Damn! Do I have to be me? Do I have to be the First Princess of Jurai? Sometimes I feel it is much if a curse than it is of a blessing. I just got the letter today from Mioshi, my father telling me that he was to pick me up, and I was to marry Prince Diamond, of the Rymond Star Galaxy. I should tell the others now, and pack my things. I should..... At least Sasmai can stay here.*   
"Aeka! Dinner!" Sasami called from downstairs."   
::sigh::   
"Hai, Sasami-chan I am coming!" WIth that Aeka gracefully walked down the stairs and into the dinning room. Everyone was already seated and Aeka was the last one there.  
"Pardon me, for being late. I just had...some business to take care of..." Aeka than sat at her seat as the others shrugged Aeka's apoligy off.   
*I love them all so much, they are all my family. I just wish I could tell them all how I feel about them. I musn't though, I am the First Princess of Jurai, and I cannot be weak. I can just remember the good times. Ryoko will never know that I love her as a friend...no a sister. How can I? After all that she has done to dystroy my life, trying to take my Ten-chan away from me? Sasami has made so many friends here, that I couldn't bare take her away, though I know she will try. She'll have to watch over the others, and make sure they eat healthy.*   
Tenchi who had glimpsed at Aeka noticed her picking at her fiid, and a small smile enveloped her face out of the blue, but it was gone in just the instant that it had come.  
*Gone, I will leave here in 3 days. To be married to a prince that I had never even ment. Maybe I could run away, like Yousho, no that would give Sasmai all my obligations, and I couldn't do that to her young heart, it's just too much stress.*  
"Aeka, are you even listening to me?" Sasami snapped Aeka out of her thoughts.  
"Huh? Oh. Iie Sasami-chan, I am sorry. I was thinking about something. What is it that you wanted?"  
"I know you were thinking, and I was wondering what you were thinking about, you look like you had ate a leamon." Sasami answered chuckaling at her description.  
"N..othing Sasami-chan. Of you'll excuse me now everyone, I am quite full, thank you for dinner it was delicious Sasami-chan."  
"But you hardly touched your food at all!" Samami argued.  
"Yeah! There's going to be a Sailor Moon and Dragion Ball Z marathon, and we were all planning to watch it together remember? Your still going to aren't you?" Mioshi asked.  
Aeka smiled and patted the blonde on the head. "Yes, just come and get me when it's on, I'll be over by the lake." With that she waved a little wave and walked out the door.  
"I wonder whats up with her, shes acting weird, ne, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked.  
"Hai, Ryoko. I think your right, I'm going to go check on her."  
"NO I didn't mean that Tenchi, stay with me!"  
"I'll be back in a few minutes." He walked out the door, seeing Aeka sitting on a rock by the river where she said she would be.  
"How can I? How does he expect me to? I don't think I can....but I have to be strong. I will be. I shall follow through no matter how miserable I will be, I will follow through with my father's wishes." a silent tear trickled down her face, this did not go unnoticed by Tenchi even if he didn't hear what Aeka had said.  
"Aeka-san what's wrong? Can I do something to help?" he asked sitting down by Aeka.  
Aeka gasped and quickly brushed the tears out of her eyes and looked the other way.  
"I have some news to tell everyone, but not yet, I want justone more peaceful day here, at least."  
"Huh? What do you mean? Is something going to happen?" Tenchi asked worried about her safety.  
"Later Tenchi-sama, I just want to enjoy the sunset." She replied.   
He signed not getting anything out of Aeka, like usual, she seemed like she didn't have any emotion in her at all.  
*She's going to burst one of these days if she doesn't tell what she's thinking.*  
Moioshi came out yelling. "Aeka! Tenchi! It's on, it's on the marathon is on! We get to see the one where Usagi finally meets Trunks and they save everyone from that yoma!!" an:I know as well as any Sailor Moon or Dragion Ball Z fan out there that there is no such episode, esspessially one with the two combined, but I just love them as a couple and hey, it's still a fic :)  
Aeka giggled slightly at Mioshi's child-like cares, but she really wanted to spend at least one more day with everyone.  
"We are getting Washu-san out here right? She's going to come watch this marathon with us too right?" Aeka asked.  
"No I'm afraid she isn't, I tried all day to get her to, but she says she has other things to do than watch cartoons." Mioshi answered. With this reply Aeka stormed into the house and passed Kiyone, Sasami, and Ryoko heading straight for Washu's lab. Opening the door she waslked right over to Washu's computer and said; "Washu-san, well you please watch the marathon with everyone else, please? This would mean so much to me, I really, really wish you would."  
"I'm sorry Aeka, but I have work to do, theres much better things to do than to watch anime, I thought you would know that a.n:better things to do than watch anime?! Never! your usually level-headed."  
"Washu-CHAN, please come in there and watch this with me, I would love one night where we can all relax and all be together doing something as simple as watching anime." Aeka pleaded.  
Washu at the sound of Aeka saying 'Washu-chan' looked up in surprise.   
"Why Aeka? What's going on?" Washu wondered.  
"Washu-chan...I'm leaving in three days and your the only one I have told. Father is making me get married... I just wanted one night were I could be with my family all together."  
"Even Ryoko?"  
"Yes...can you please come with me now?"  
"I soppose I can finish this new invention later, since this means so much to you and you called me Washu-CHAN! Now if you call me Washu-Chan for the rest of the time your here, I won't tell Ryoko that you think she is like a sister to you."  
"How did you know?"  
"You may be surprised, at how much people can see your emotions through your eyes when your pleading to get your way.I want to talk to you after this marathon thingy, got it?"  
"Yes Washu-chan."  
"Good girl, Aeka-chan. Now let's go watch some anime." With that they walked out of the lab and into the living room. Washu plopped down right by Ryoko making room for Aeka to sit by Tenchi.  
*Huh? Washu is helping get Tenchi? Get Tenchi? What am I thinking? This is no game for Tenchi's heart and I do love him, so much that he is a big assent to the reason why I do not want to leave.* She glanced over to Mioshi, and Kiyone. Mioshi was laughing and crying at the same time happy to see Usagi and Mamaru brake up. Kiyone was shaking her head at Mioshi and signing. Sasami was cheering for Usagi as Sailor Moon once again defeated a yoma, but this time with the help of the Z gang. *Where else could I be and be in this joy? To feel this loved with all the people in this room?* Aeka didn't notice that Washu was talking to Ryoko and how Ryoko glanced up at Aeka, a look of surprise in her eyes.  
Tenchi looked over at Aeka who was smiling at the site that Mioshi and Sasami made as they watched the show. Than Aeka glanced at a watch and nodded at Washu, Washu nodded in return and the two got up from their spots and walked into the lab.  
"Washu-chan what did you want to talk about?" Washu grabbed a recorder unbeknownst to Aeka and pressed record.  
"Well Aeka-chan I just wanted to know how you fell about everyone here, I know you usually don't get your emotions out, and you can talk to me, trust me okay?"  
".....Hai, I trust you Washu-chan. Where would you like me to start?"  
"How about my ever loving daughter Ryoko?"  
"Go for the big fish first huh Washu-chan?"  
"You got it, now spill."  
"Well I have more respect for her than she'll ever know."  
"Do you still find yourself mad at her for nearly dystroying Jurai, and nearly killing killing your little sister? Driving your fiance' away to Earth?"  
"Washu-chan that happened 700 years ago, I do forgive her, I mean if Sasami can look into her heart and see the good in there than why can't I right? Besides she's the only one besides me who acctually knows whats it's like to love and not be loved back."  
"What do you mean."  
"Why Tenchi of course, I love him with all my heart." As she said this she blushed bright red and fixed her eyes on the floor, it seemed to become of great intrest to her eyes right now.  
"How long have you have feelings for Tenchi?"  
::Sigh:: "Washu why does it feel like your interviewing me? Can't I just tell you my feelings?"  
"Hai,you can do that."  
"It hurts so much knowing that I'll never be able to come back, I have to marry someone I do not know, and.. and.. give awaay my self to him, someone who I do not love, someone who I haven't spoken a word to. I don't know how to tell the others, I..I.. don't know if I can... I have to find strenght in myself. Did you know Washu-chan, that I was trained to not tell anyone how I was feeling? That I was trained to keep myself heartless to others, not to get close to people, incase something...wrong happens and I won't have to see them ever again. I know why now. I do, I just can't do it Washu. Help me." At this point Aeka broke down crying and Washu comforted Aeka strokingher hair like a mother would.  
"Sasami will want to leave with me, but I won't take her away, it'll be even more painful because she was given the gift to show her emotions, thank the gods that shes the Second Princess of Jurai....I don't want her under the stress that I have... Washu-chan, I'm going to shut up now, your going to think that all I want is smpyothy but I don't, I just want for once to have something that I want to happen. I wish...Good night Washu-chan."  
"No, don't go yet, what is it that you wish?"  
"I wish, that I could be saved."  
"Do you mean like a fairy tale?"  
"Washu-chan, most people would say my life is a fairy tale, I'm the first Princess of Jurai, I'm marrying a Prince and ruling a wonderful kingdom. I get to fight a space pirate, have a wonderful, loving sister, and two space galaxt police as friends, but theres is a bad side to this fairy tale, I have to marry a prince yes, but a prince that I do not know and do not love, I have to leave my friends, the man I really love, and a life that I was truly happy with, no Washu-chan I don't want to be rescued into a fairy tale, I want out of the one I'm living in."  
With that Aeka said her goodnight and ran up to her room to think, about the doom that was coming in her life.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay thats it for chapter one!! I hope you all like this, this is my first Tenchi fic and I wanted to do an Aeka fic cause theres not enough of them, I also wanted to say to those Ryoko fans that think that it's nice that there's loyal Aeka fans are nice, I apperatie them. So this is for all those people who think that Ryoko is better than Aeka, but still apperatie that Aeka fans, and of course the Aeka fans because, without them I wouldn't have any other support. Ja ne Minna-chans! Till next time!  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I do not own Tenchi or anything that comes with it!  
  
Aeka hurried up the steps into her room, rushing past Ryoko as doing so.  
Ryoko entered Washu's lab grabbed a nearby cookie that Sasami had cooked earlier for a snack for Washu, shoved it into her mouth and swollowed gulping down a nearby glass of milk.  
"What's up with Aeka? She's acting down and I've baley insulted her at all today, hmmm I'll be more aggresive tomarrow!" Ryoko smiled at her plan and ate another cookie. Washu looked at her daughter, giving her a stern look.  
"You will not be doing any such thing, do you hear me Ryoko?" Washu ordered.  
"Whoa, who put the stick up your ass?" Ryoko than laughed at her own joke.   
"Ryoko, you need to listen to me, this is very important, I told you earlier Aeka wouldn't be needing your help."  
"Uh huh, why though? You never told me that!"   
"Hush, let me explain. Aeka will be going away, in two days she will leave for Jurai and never return. Sasami will not be going with her though, this is very hard on her, and I and you are the only two that know, you are to tell no one until she says it is okay, the reason I want you to know this is because I want to know if you want her to leave with the bad blood between you two."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just what I asked, Do you want Aeka to leave and her not know that you acctually do not hate her, but consider her as a , dare I say it, friend?"  
"Well...uh...I guess not...but...she doesn't think of me as a friend!"  
"And you know this how?"  
"I just do!"  
"Did you ask her?"   
"Ack, fine! I'll talk to her tomarrow, are you happy?"  
"No! You will talk to her tonight. tomarrow might be to late."  
::grumble grumble::  
"NOW!!"   
"Hai." She slowly walked out the door, and made the long journey up the stairs to Aeka's bedroom.  
Aeka was packing, she knew Sasami would be up soon, and was planning to tell her than. A sudden knock on the door told her the moment she had been dreading had come.  
"Come on in Sasami, it's your room to, please don't say anything, I have something very important to tell you, and I want to say it all the way through before you talk." Aeka inhaled slowly as she started.  
"Okay, Sasami, I just want you to know right away that I love you with all my heart like only a sister can, and I have some good news! I'm going to be married, and go away for a little while back to Jurai. Father is coming to get me, yes me, not you. I told him he would not take you from your home here on Earth. Sasami I..I..don't want you to worry about me, becasue just think, I'm doing what I was born to do, tomarrow is my last day here, well for a full day at least. So I want to spend it here with everyone..."  
"Aeka, it's not Sasami, it's me Ryoko. I just wanted you to know that...well..I'll miss you when you go." Ryoko than started heading for the door.   
"Ryoko? Do you mean that?" Aeka slowly asked.  
"Of course, why would I say it if I didn't?"  
"Well Ryoko, I was going to tell you, tomarrow actually, that I'd miss you and that I don't hold you as an enemy but as a friend." Aeka stepped foward and enveloped Ryoko in a suprising hug. Ryoko's face was one of shock, but it quickly turned to one of happiness.  
"Aeka...truce?"  
"Truce, Ryoko."   
"Than you forgive me for.."  
"Don't even mention that Ryoko, because I know that you were not under control, it just hurt that...that my home was attacked and you were the cause of that, and that my fiance was gone, but I've learned to deal with it in time, and now that I know you, I realize how much pain you, yourself must go through remembering the dreadful memories of your past."  
"Acctually Aeka, I hate to dwell on that, even if I brought it up, so please let's change the subject."  
Sasami than bounded in the room a smile spread on her face.  
"Yay! Aeka and Ryoko-chan are friends! I have to go tell everyone!" She started running out of the room but Aeka grabbed her.  
"Iie Sasami, we can tell everyone tomarrow, but now you and I have to have a nice little sister talk, okay?"  
Sasami looked at Aeka wonderment, and confusion clearly written all over her face.  
"Hai Aeka, I like it when you and I talk it's nice. Well Ryoko be joining us?" Ryoko's face scrunched up she hated girly talks.  
"Uh...I'll pass that, I'm sure Aeka will want to talk alone. Ja ne!" Ryoko than rushed out the door her face was relieved to get past that little meeting.   
"Sasami, I have some rather.... sudden news, from father."  
"Daddy!? Is he coming to visit?" Sasami asked getting rather excited.  
"Well..no, but he is sending someone here, to take his place.. to get me."  
"What do you mean?" Sasami's eyes buldged and she squeezed Aeka's hand.  
"I'm going to be married, just like father planned. I will leave in two days. Tomarrow will be my last full day on Earth. Prince Diamond, of the Rymond Star Galaxy is to be my husband." Aeka looked slowly to where Sasami was holding her hand, it was now slightly red with the tightness Sasami was grasping it with, of course Aeka didn't mind.  
"No! I won't let him take you away," tears brimmed Sasami's and Aeka's eyes. "it isn't right and I won't stand for it!" Saying this she hurled herself into Aeka's arms crying openly, and freely now.  
"Shhh Sasmai, I'll be fine. Really I will. It's for Jurai, and father has reminded that I must do what's best for Jurai since I will be Queen of it one day and," Aeka face hardened and no emotions were shown on it as she still held Sasami in her arms. "that is what I will do, you will not be coming with me either Sasami, I have forbidden it. Father and Mother were a bit disappointed but were," Aeka slipped and it shown her discust for a breif moment. "satisfied." Aeka curty finished.  
"I will go with you Aeka, you can't stop me! This isn't fair, he said we could be together her on Earth! Aeka, I don't want to leave!" Aeka's face calmed as she seem the distress in her sister's face. *I will be strong for her.*  
"Sasami, you will not be leaving here, you have to stay and make sure everyone eats right!" Aeka smiled down at her little sister craddled in her arms. "Besides you have to watch Ryoko, and make sure she doens't get into any troublw while I am gone." Sasami looked as if in deep thought. Her eyes grew wide and Aeka could just see light bulbs go off in her eyes, like in one of the cartoons her dear sister always watched.  
"Aeka, we can round everyone up and go somewhere! We'll leave, wait a while and than come back! Everything will be alright, and once we explain how much you love it here and want to stay daddy'll let you stay..." Sasami's than tugged at Aeka's pigtail, slightly than with a horrified thought said; "You do want to stay don't you?" her eyes once again got misty as she thought of this possabilty. Aeka held Sasami closer trying to comfort the small girl.  
"Sasami, of course I want to stay, I love it here, I love you. It's just that, you know it will never work. Father will eventually find us and I cannot run away from my responsibility, and duty. You know that Sasami, besides it's not like we'd never get to see each other ever again." With this Aeka looked away from Sasami, they wouldn't be able to see each other again. Aeka would be too busy with 'offical' business, to come and see Sasami, Tenchi, and the crew.   
"Promise me one thing Aeka."  
"Anything in the whole world Sasami."  
"Promise me that, where ever you are you'll never forget that I love you." Aeka couldn't hold back any longer as tears sprung from her eyes and her heart swelledl with love for her sister, yet it also held hurt, pain, and another feeling that she couldn't identify.  
"I promise on my life, as long as you promise the same for me."  
"I do." Aeka layed back on a pillow as Sasami curled up in her sister's arms, and soon was in a peaceful slumber. Aeka stared into darkness as she knew she would have to tell the rest of the Masaki family/hosehold tomarrow. Warm, salty tears created a path from her eyes past her chin, she didn't bother to wipe them away, she held Sasami tighter knowing that her sister time with Sasami would be very limited.  
*I must be strong, I must withstand my feelings, I must protect my culture, my family, I must deny my feelings, and I cannot be true to my heart, to my dreams, to my soul.* She inhaled slowly forcing herself to halt her cryings and to fall into a disturbed sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whew thats it for this chapter. That was fun! I'm gonna start working on the next chapter right away! But I have to work on my other story 'The Real Serena' too. Oh what I life a lead. (a true sad and boring one) :)   
Ja ne Minna-chan!  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi! Real suprise there, if I did Aeka and Tenchi would be together and Ryoko would be with some other guy.. maybe the guy with the lips that look like fish. :) Okay on with the story.  
Chapter 3   
  
  
Aeka was in her formal Jurain attire as she walked down the palace halls, a brand new wedding ring on her finger. She signed, things where going as she expected, like hell. Ever since the arrangement wedding her life had been hectic, non stop treaties being made with other neighboring planets to the Rymond Star Galaxy, everyone, it seemed, wanted to meet the new Queen, but Prince Diamond never was there to help her, always out somewhere, she never knew, nor did she care. She didn't love him, and all she could think of was her duties and responsibilty to Jurai, this that had caused her life to break into shambles. Was it really worth it?  
Aeka walked into her bedroom and layed down on her bed. She signed tired and exhausting from the long day, she had beeen married for a week now, and had yet to give herself away to her new husband, always finding a new excuse each night, but she new she couldn't delay it forever. Diamond entered the room anger in his eyes.   
"Hello Diamond." he grumbled his reply.  
"What is the matter?"  
"I lost."  
"You lost what?" Aeka sat up in her bed as her husband sat by her.  
"I lost the bet and now I have to shar emy kingdom, and you." He grinned malicisly at her.  
"Wha-what? I am not a play thing to be shared, I am a living thing that deserves to be treated with respect and dignity!" Aeka ordered.  
"How dare you talk to me with such tone!" He smacked her across the face leaving a ripe red mark. Her hand immediately went to her cheek. As she scrambled out of the bed she tripped and fell onto the floor. Diamond kicked her on the ribe cage as she gsaped from the pain. "  
Kamidake, Asaka! Help me!" No response was made form her gardian 'logs'.  
"Shittmah!" She shouted as realized she had given her gardians to Sasami.  
Diamond held a gun to her head as he clicked off the safety he said.  
"You won't ever disrespect me again, I'll make sure of that, goodnight my sweet Queen."  
A black haze swarmed arounf Aeka, as the trigger of the gun went off, Aeka closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but none came. She opened her eyes and a hazy person was seen in front of her.  
"Aeka-sama, you must not marry Prince Diamond, because that will lie in your near future."  
"You mean, that was a future vision?"  
"Hai, do anything you can to get out of this marrige." The woman with a musical voice advised.  
"But I cannot run away from my responsibilty, I have to my Jurian rules."  
"Aeka! Do you wish to die?"  
"Iie, but what am I to do, who are you?" Aeka walked closer to the figure. The lady stepped out of the light. Her black hair was hed in a pony-tail, her elbony eyes sparkled with life, and happiness, but also a seriousness as she spoke to Aeka.   
"My name Aeka-sama, is Achika Masaki. Do you remember me?"  
"Hai! Your Tenchi's mother! Sweet Kami-san, what should I do Achika-sama?"  
"You my dear, need to awaken, and tell the others about your marriage and if I know my Tenchi-chan, which I do, he will do anything on his power to help you."   
"Achika, thank you, for everything!" Doing something she only did to Sasami, she hugged Achika, and Achika smiled down at the her. "Goodbye Aeka-chan,"  
"Chan?" Aeka smiled, "Goodbye Achika-chan."   
"Aeka-san? Aeka-san! Get up! Breakfast is ready, Sasami made a huge one saying theres a occasion for it, and it has something to do with you." Tenchi shouted in Aeka's ear.  
Aeka shot up out of bed, and her hand smacked Tenchi in the head, on accident of course.  
"Oh Tenchi-sama, gomen nashi. Gomen nashi, again, and again!" She bowed her head at Tenchi in respect, apology and out of embarrasment.  
"Oh, it's okay Aeka-san, let's go eat." He answered as he rubbed his nose.  
Aeka than realized she was in her night robe, and her hair was down, of course Tenchi hadn't noticed this because he was paying attention to his injured nose.  
"Uhhh Tenchi-sama,"  
"Hai, Aeka-san?" He than looked at her and noticed her hair was down, and her royal crown was off of her head, leaving her hair to flow freely down her shoulders."  
"Your hair is down!" Tenchi suprised stated.  
"Ummm hai, it is, I took it down before I chatted with Sasmai last night, does it look that bad?" She aske , Tenchi had been staring at her, not because it looked bad, but becasue she was beautiful without her hair in 'pigtails' not that she wasn't beautiful before, but now, it shown more.  
"umm iie, it's just, I've never seen it down before. I like it."  
"Domo arigato," a slight blush crawled on her face.   
"Your welcome, I guess I should leave you so you can get ready for breakfast, ne?"  
"Hai, Ja ne, Tenchi-sama."  
"Ja ne Aeka-san,"  
With that he left the room to leave Aeka to get ready.  
Aeka brushed her hair thinking about Tenchi and her face blushed brighter. She put on a Jurain robe and did her hair in the usual style, but only one straight pony-tail instend of two.  
She than bounded down the stairs and to the table where a huge feast lay a foot and a smiling Sasami.  
"Good morning Sasami-chan, Ryoko-chan, Mioshi-san, Kione-san, and Tenchi-sama,"  
Aeka smiled at Sasmai, "thank you Sasami for the wonderful breakfast, it looks delish."  
"Delish? Is that you Aeka-sama? Kione asked.  
"Of course it is!" Aeka smiled warmly.  
"She's acting like herself! Aeka-chan the doofus!" Sasami chirrped.  
"Sasami-chan, how dare you say that about me!"  
"Gomen Aeka, I was just having fun." Sasami stared at her plate of food as Aeka sneaked around and picked her up swinging her around.  
"No need to apoligize Sasami-chan, I'll just get you back the best way I can!"   
"And what would that be?"  
"The tickle monster!" Sasami's eyes widened as she was placed on the floor and tickled, her face soon became red from laughing.  
"I.....give.....up...Aeka...-ch---an! Please.....stop!"  
Aeka let her up as Sasami hugged Aeka, the others jaws were dropped to the floor.  
Aeka once again picked Sasami up, but this time placed her in the chair, and than took her own spot.  
"Umm Aeka-sama are you alright?"  
"Of course I am Tenchi-sama, I just thought that on my last day on Earth I would show my true colors to you all."  
"Last days on Earth? What do you mean?" Tenchi demanded.  
"Well...uh..you see, IhavetogoawayandmarrysomeguynamedPrinceDiamondtomarrowsothisismylasttruedayonEarth, understand?"  
"Uh could you repeat that slower?" Kione questioned.  
I have to go away and marry some guy named Prince Diamond tomarrow so this is my last true day on Earth, I will become Queen of Jurai, and of the Rymond Star Galaxy."  
"You can't go!" Tenchi shouted.  
"But I have to, and there I will....I have to finish packing, I'm sorry Sasami, Ill eat later."  
Sher got up from her seat and hurried to the stairs, but Tenchi grabbed her arms.  
"Your not going to leave." He ordered.  
"But I have to."  
"I won't allow it."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OKay thats it for this chapter Stephanie (my friend) needs to use my computer, so Ja ne!  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Discaimer: I do not own Tenchi, how about them apples?  
Everyone here want to read a really good crossover, ne? Well my friend Sailor MJBR has a really good one going. It's called 'Planets Collide, it's about Princess Serenity, and her friends from Antar (Roswell),and Jurai (Tenchi), they are fighting a planet called Vegeat-sei (Dragon Ball Z). An ongoing war, forbidden loves, death, and pain. Way to go Chibi Vegeta's Widow Peak! (Thats her nickname, she calls me Oddball, because, well, I am one. Okay I think I have delayed the story enough here we go!  
  
"Tenchi-sama. I have to go, even if..."  
"Even if what?" he asked.  
"I had a vision," her head immediately faced the ground. "in this vision, I seen part of the future, you see on Jurai, we believe that all dreams tell something that will happen if you look close enough, but this was a full onslaught vision. in this vision, Prince Diamond was an abusive man, who wanted to kill me because I...disrespected him, as he so put it. I must go through with this though, even if I do parish, it's my responsibility and duty."  
"That you should die by the arms of man you do not love, and are taken from the world around you?! Why don't you tell your father about your dream if there so important on Jurai?"  
"Because, my father is the only one who does not believe in such things, he likes to revel in things like that, it gives him a sense of...individuality. I guess."   
"That's crap! I think you should have a choice of weather or not you want to marry some damn prince!" Tenchi's face was red with anger.   
"I'm sorry Tenchi, but ever since Yosho left I became the one to rule, and thus doing so it gave me on the duties of Jurai's future and all of it's alliences. I knew once Yosho left that I would be destined to marry one that I did not love."  
"Are you telling me you loved Yosho?"   
"No, he was my friend, and I trusted him. He was the only one who ever wanted to meet the real me, though he only got to see part of my personality, not even you Tenchi know half of it, only my dear chibi Sasami knows."   
"Why? Why would you hide yourself from everyone?" His eyes held hers to his, and she could not move her eyes from them. The words didn't want to come out, he wasn't soppose to know this, but there was just something about the way he looked at her.  
"I am not allowed to tell my views and show my emotions, this is forbidden for the future Queen of Jurai to do."  
"But what about your mother, she seems very....emotional."  
"This is because she was the second born, and allowed to shown her emotions, you notice how Funaho acts, she seems almost without a soul. Only her sister knows the real her, this is how it is on my planet, don't you see?" Her face grew serious as she knew she had to go, no matter what the concequences, she had to get away from Tenchi, her wall would brake if she was around him any more, and she could not let this happen. The mask that she hid herself away from was slowly sliding off, and it couldn't she wouldn't let it, for one of them held how she felt about Tenchi.  
Something quite familar to Aeka's voice was playing in the living room, at least it sounded like Aeka's voice.   
~"Well Aeka-chan I just wanted to know how you felt about everyone here, I know you usually don't get your emotions out, and you can talk to me, trust me okay?"  
".....Hai, I trust you Washu-chan. Where would you like me to start?"  
"How about my ever loving daughter Ryoko?"  
"Go for the big fish first huh Washu-chan?"  
"You got it, now spill."  
"Well I have more respect for her than she'll ever know."  
"Do you still find yourself mad at her for nearly dystroying Jurai, and nearly killing your little sister? Driving your fiance' away to Earth?"  
"Washu-chan that happened 700 years ago, I do forgive her, I mean if Sasami can look into her heart and see the good in there than why can't I right? Besides she's the only one besides me who acctually knows whats it's like to love and not be loved back."~  
Aeka ran into the room before the next part could be played and grabbed the recorder.  
"Washu! You said I could trust you! Why would you do this to me?" Aeka's face was solum, her face bare without emotions. This was lucky for Washu, because if she could she see what Aeka was feeling she would cry with all the pain that was in Aeka's heart.  
"I'm sorry Aeka-chan, it's just that, I wanted everyone to know what you felt inside, because your emotions are beautiful, and they should be heard." Aeka's face nearly crumbled, but she restrained herself.  
"Washu-chan, you know as well as I do, that, that will never be nor can it ever happen. I must leave and than I shall be an emtionless droid, even worse than I am now, I use to have Ryoko's help to get some of the steam out of me, but I shall... Sasami-chan I would like to speak to the others, I need to tell them something that I shall tell you when you are older."   
"Bu.."  
"Now!" Sasami lowered her head in shame, from Aeka's voice.  
"Hai, Aeka-chan" Sasami walked out of the room, and Aeka started talking again as if she had never stopped.  
"never be able to do that again, and if I do not die from his hands, I will die because the emotions have finally clogged my heart and soul, and I will have the final escape, to where I can finally feel all my emotions, death. Darkness will consume my soul and I will feel as if I can no longer breathe, than the time will come to where I will not wake up one morning and I will join the ansestors of Jurai. This is if I am lucky. But I shall do this for the sake of my dear sister, I cannot let her go through what I am going through, hell is nothing a child like her should ever experience or envision. Excuse me everyone, I am sorry for talking your ear's off. I shouldn't have said anything." Washu smiled to Aeka.  
"Your breaking Aeka."   
"What do you mean?"   
"You've been telling everyone how you feel, your never going to be able to leave, our lives are intertwained and there's nothing you can do about it now." Aeka's eyes widened in realization of what Washu was saying.  
"I must not deny my father, I must marry Prince Diamond."  
"Will we won't let you!" Kyione spoke up.  
"Thats right we won't." Mioshi agreed wiping the tears out of her eyes.  
"We'll fight for you to stay here Aeka-chan!" Ryoko planned.  
"That's just what we'll do, no one will be able to stop us!" Tenchi plunged his fist into his other hand with a sign of determination.  
~~~~~~~~~~~``  
and that is the end of this chapter. I am tired even if it is only 6:39, it's a Friday so I'll get more out soon.  
Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: achoo! oh excuse me, I do not own Tenchi in any way shape or form!  
Thanks for the heatwarming reviews, I feel so loved. I put up another story, I know shame on me, it's a gundam/sailor moom called 'Destiny Always Finds You' If you don't like gore I suggest you leave this chapter out!  
Okay heres chapter 5:  
  
"I don't want anyone to get hurt, I just want things to be back the way it was, no I don't than Ryoko and I would never be friends, gomen my head is a jumble of emotions, and I need to sort through them, excuse me." with that Aeka went into her room to sleep and think.  
-downstairs-  
"Now what are we going to do about Aeka? We need to figure out a plan."  
"Why don't we...." suggested Ryoko.  
"Perfect, when Aeka wakes up we'll pretend...." Tenchi added.  
"Everyone understand?" Washu asked.  
"Hai." the group answered in ursion.  
~The next morning~  
Aeka walked down the stairs her bag in hand, her head slumped and she wasn't the proud princess everyone had known before, scared, and alone is all she felt. Though she knew her friends would be there for her, there was a part of her that was uncertain that they could contain her father's wrath.   
"Good morning Aeka-san." Tenchi greeted.  
"Morning." she grumbled than she stumbled down the stairs tripping over one of Sasami's toys, falling down the steps she heard a unnatural crack and pain flooded her senses and she screamed in agony. Tenchi's eyes open in shock as he caught her. *How odd, Sasami never leaves her toys out.* Aeka thought as she was cradled into his arms.  
Aeka-san, are you alright?" he held her in his arms as he sat on the steps, Sasami, Ryoko, Washu, Kione, and Mioshi raced out from thier rooms.   
"Oh no! That wasn't soppose to happen!" Sasami terrified watched her sister's face twist in pain and discomfort.  
"What where you trying to do?" Aeka gasped out.  
"I'm sorry Aeka, we were planning on making the person who was taking you away fall on that. But you did instend."  
Mioshi explained.   
"Let me take a look at that." Washu examined Aeka's ankle, she gently lifted it to see if it would her and than Aeka's screams filled the air.  
"Uh oh." Washu looked glum.  
"What, what is it?" Sasami asked worry clearly all over her face.  
"It's broke, and in more than one places, I believe, we need to get her to the lab. Tenchi would you be so kind?"   
"Hai, sure Washu." he gently scooped Aeka up and carried her into Washu's lab. A pounding sound was heard at the front door.  
"Kuso there here." Ryoko exclaimed. Mioshi walked to the door, a man dressed in Jurain robes of a knight stood with a stern look on his face.  
"Where is Princess Aeka?" he demanded.  
"Uh well. She just broke her ankle." Mioshi frowned and started walking back to the lab.  
"Ne! No wonder the King wanted his daughter home in such an urgency, she;s being poorly cared for, I cannot believe you would allow her to break her foot." he roared at Mioshi.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." tears streamed down her face.  
"How dare you speak to her in such away! She didn't allow Aeka-sama to break her ankle, your such a baka. Aeka-sama simply slipped and fell!" Kione defended her partner. Mioshi grinned and hugged Kione with all her might.  
"Thank you Kione-chan!"   
"Get....off...me.. MIoshi! I can't ....breathe!" she begged. Mioshi quickly stopped her hugging as the Jurain night made his way into the lab.  
"Where is Princess Aeka?" his eyes wondered the large lab, searching for any sign of the Princess.  
"You can't have her!" Tenchi came into view his Tenchi-kei ((crap I forget is that the ending for his sword's name? I know it's Tenchi but I can't remember the ending!)) was firmly placed in his hands, ready to be used at a moments notice ((isn't that the definition of a minute man?)).  
"Ha! You make me laugh, only royal blood can use that!" Aeka than came into view limping but walking, apperently it hadn't been broke but just badly sprained.  
"He is Royal Jurain Blood, and he has promised to defend me, because I won't be marrying Prince Diamond, not when I love someone else!" Aeka shouted. Tenchi activated his sword a dim light shone on the room of light blue. Another light joined the blue, a searing orange. Ryoko than walked in.  
"I will be stopping you from taking the Princess away, please leave now."  
"Not without her," he shook his head at Aeka.  
"Sorry wrong answer!" SHe swung at hin but he had his own sword and blocked to stike.Clashes and sparks where seen and heard, their flings were matched blow for blow.  
"Damn where even!" he shouted.  
"Kuso!" she knew he was right but maybe she could take this time as an advantage, he had his guard down. she swung a hard, feice blow, it made contact, cutting off his sword flight arm, leaving it to lie on the ground (it's just a flesh wound! Gomen had to add that)). He looked down at his now amputated arm than up at her, pain, and shock were his emtions. Ruby red blood drained from his arm flowing down and dripping on to the floor. A scream finally escaped his lips and his knees hit the ground, he held his arm. Mourning for the loss of it. A puddle of blood surronded him, and he was quickly losing consciousness. The ground swirled around him and he dropped to the floor. His body lying in his own blood.   
"Someone help him!" Aeka ordered. With that everyone's alarm and initial shock wore off and they srt to work o stopping the bleeding. Washu grabbed glauzes and things to disinfect the wound with. They worked hard and long to help him out, and in the end it was worth it. Washu the brillant genius had re-sewn the arm back onto the knight. It looked as good as new, well with a few stiches here and there.  
  
He finally came to and his eyes flew to Ryoko. "What's your name? You have impressed me with your skils."  
"The name's Ryoko," she grinned "and yous?"  
"Huroshi, knight of Jurai, and loyal servent to Princess Aeka."  
"If you are a servent to me, then I order you not to take me home with you, and to tel my father that I will not be marrying Diamond, but staying with my friends here on Earth. Do you understand?"  
"Hai." He left that afternoon to go tell what the princess had told him to.  
"You know Aeka-san, that this will only dely your own father coming here to get you, ne?"  
"Hai, I do, but what can I say, I want to stay here."  
"Aeka, you said earler that you wanted to stay here because you loved someone, who is it?" ((pretty stupid, ne?))  
Aeka blushed and looked the other way, they were alone sitting by the lake. Aeka's ankle had been wrapped up.   
"Please tell me."   
*Do I really have the courage to tell him?*  
'Listen to your heart, it knows the answer.'  
*Achica-chan!*  
'Tell him Aeka-chan'  
*Hai.*  
"Tenchi, it's.....," a breif pause as she looked up in his eyes and said, "it's you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh man am I tired! ::Yawn:: Nighty night everyone, I'll write more later. Gomen, I know I am evil. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Tenchi, except this story idea, and that, my friends, isn't much.   
~~~~  
I haven't wrote this story in forever and a day, so I thought hey why not wrote another chapter now? So here we go! Stephie-sama I must say I am rather happy that you didn't help me write this story cause on this chapter you would have "killed the lullaby!" :) enjoy!  
~~~  
"It's m...me?" Tenchi stuttered. Tenchi's heart pounded and he felt like was soaring in the sky, the one he loved told him that she loved him.   
Aeka's heart fell, Tenchi's face was unemotional, what could this mean? She started to turn around but Tenchi stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.   
"Ae-chan, wait."  
"Ae-chan?"  
"Yeah, hey I thought it sounded cute." Aeka blushed, but kept her guard up, what did this mean, did he like her as she him, or was he just playing games.  
She stood up, bowed her head respectfully and started to walk away, knowing Tenchi only thought of her as a friend.  
"Ae-chan, wait. I, I wanted to tell you something."  
"Wha.." she was stopped in mid-question as Tenchi's lips found hers. He moved his arms around her waist as she did the same to him. They held each other for what seemed like an eternity. Washu walked out, and seen the two holding each other, Aeka snuggling against Tenchi's shoulder.   
"Ahh, so the two love birds have found each other finally." Washu smiled on the two.  
"Huh, what do you mean Washu, you knew about our feelings all along?" Tenchi asked.  
"Well Aeka-chan's feelings towards you were quite easy to spot I mean come on Tenchi, what do you think Ryoko and her have been fighting over, a moose? But yours Tenchi were harder, and I thought that you were going to pick my daughter, I'm almost glad you didn't."  
"How come?" Aeka was so confused at this, she knew she would have to tell Ryoko about her and Tenchi, and she was dreading that, but her own mother almost glad to see her daughter unhappy?  
"I think that there's someone else out there for her, and I'm leading towards that Jurain guard that was here earlier. I just hope it works out between the two, now don't you think you two have some news to break to the others?"  
"Yes, but we haven't even worked out the kinks yet, I mean I'm suppose to be leaving and I'm engaged to another Prince if you haven't noticed Washu!" Aeka's face looked as if she was talking to a child at the moment.  
"I know this! I am not the number one genius in the universe for no reason, but we will save you from that certain death."  
Aeka hugged Washu with all her might, and said"Doomo, doomo Washu-chan, forever and ever."  
"Iie, you don't have to thank me, oh and Aeka, your mask is slipping."  
"My mask is slip..." Aeka smiled, she didn't care anymore if her mask was slipping, life was so much fuller with it off. She glanced over to Tenchi and started running towards the house, laughing all the way. Running into Sasami as she entered that Masaki house, Aeka lifted her up and twirled her around. "Aeka-chan! What has made you so happy, has father agreed to let you stay?"  
Tenchi entered and grinned as he watched his Ae-chan put Sasami down. He than wrapped his arms around her waist as she face towards Sasami, and out his chin on her shoulder.   
"Iie, but we'll make him Sasami-chan, you see Tenchi and I are..."  
Sasami's face grew wide with a smile and she jumped up and down and started shouting "Tenchi will be my brother-in-law! Yay!"   
"Sasami-chan, Tenchi and I aren't married yet, or even engaged, but we are," Aeka blushed, "seeing each other."  
Ryoko came in hearing everything that was sad, her face was full of emotions, pain, surprise, but happiness for the two of them. Ryoko's eyes got misty.  
"Congrats Princess, you got him." she hugged Aeka, and whispered into her ears, "I'm happy for you." Aeka hugged Ryoko, and there and than they had a understanding, and a deep respect for one another. "I will hook you up with someone Ryoko, and I think I have just the guy for you." Ryoko peered at Aeka, "I don't know Princess, Tenchi was the only guy that did that flippy flip to my heart, can you get another guy to do that?" Tenchi blushed at her comment.  
"I will try my hardest Ryoko-chan.   
~~~  
done with this chapter! Yay me I finally got a chapter of this done, tome to go to bed, I have to go to band in the morning. 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I know, no new chapter in a million years, but seemingly people still read this when it's in rest, since I've recieced new reviews for it! You couldn't believe how much this suprised me :) but I truly am thankful for *all* reviews I recieve and I thank you all immensly. So I suppose I should get on with the chapter, ne?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aeka was pacing in her bedroom, her heart was light and merry, but also surronded with dread and pain. How could she stop her father from really taking her away from Tenchi and the others? Maybe she could talk to Funado, or her mother, no, they obeyed the kings words, they surly woudn't listen to her. Aeka wanted to mope, but still she repeled against doing so. Even after all the emotions she had shown she still fought off some. Besides moping was not needed in this. Intelligance and clear thinking was. Tenchi had left Aeka alone, at her request, now that Tenchi had admitted his feelings her focus was too fuzzy and too cloudy now that she had let everything sink in. She had been up in her room now for over 2 hours, and she was sure the others would be up soon.   
  
As if reading her thoughts a knock gently was heard from the door.   
  
"Come in."  
  
"Ae-chan?"  
  
It was Tenchi, "Yes Tenchi-chan?"  
  
"We were all wondering if you were coming down soon." He made his enterence into her room, and slowly lead her to her bed.  
  
"I don't know maybe, in a little bit. I'm just trying to think." her head was getting rather fuzzy again.  
  
Tenchi encompased Aeka into his arms, and held her close. "Don't you worry, I'm going to fight anyway I can, no one is taking you away, ever, is that clear? he firmly questioned.  
  
"Quite." she smiled and put her head against Tenchi's shoulder. Tenchi kissed Aeka's head and rocked her back and forth comforting any anxitys Aeka had been feeling.  
  
A call from downstairs was heard, "Tenchi, I thought you were bringing Aeka down here, hurry up!" Samsami playfully ordered.  
  
Aeka groaned slightly not wanting to leave the warmth of Tenchi. "I know love, I know, but we have to go."  
  
Aeka's mind went numb as she let Tenchi lead her downstairs, he called her love. The feeling from it was incrediable, to be compared, no not compared, to be directly called the warmest, tingaling feeling, that giggled your insides and wrapped you up in warmth when you were called. As she slightly shook herself from her thoughts she realized she was sitting in the living room a warm and delightful smelling bowl of popcorn beside her.   
  
"Huh, what are we doing?" Aeka questioned.  
  
"Well, we thought that we could plan on what we were going to do over a nice movie!" Mioshi cheered while jumping in the air to show her delight. Aeka simply smiled and nodded at the wonderful idea, she knew that they really wouldn't get much planning done, but it was more of a quality time in case anything should happen...to anyone. They sat there and watched movie after movie, just enjoying each other's company, all of them were happy and simply content. Aeka leaned on Tenchi's shoulder, as he had his arm wrapped around her. In some way each one of them new this was the last peaceful evening they would have together for a long time...because tomorrow who knew what would happen. Tomorrow....tomorrow lead more challanges then any of them thought possible. 


End file.
